tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Content Required
If you live in the northwestern United States, you see some channel (particularly Teletoon or YTV) and turn it on to see what's on. You get shocked once you see a Canadian show that is otherwise not exported to the U.S. Or even worse, you see some nationally-hated show like Johnny Test or Tortellini Western. That's right. In Canada, networks are practically required to air Canadian-made content. Less restrictions are set on Category B services, but throughout Canada, Canadian shows must be aired on any network. A US variant is American-simulcast Canadian Network. Examples *Teletoon doubles this with Canadian Station Equals Production Company. *The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation is required to air more CanCon than any other station. *YTV. They produce CanCon, yes, but... *Category B services air less CanCon than Category A services, since they are optional to carry. *An American simulcast of MuchMusic used to be this since it was a simulcast of a Canadian station. **If the simulcast was not removed, then Degrassi wouldn't have made it to TeenNick in the first place. *Qubo is this trope in a nutshell. Most of their stuff is from YTV or Nelvana, with the occasional DreamWorks or Scholastic show. *Cartoon Network isn't strictly forced to air Canadian content, but they love Johnny Test and Total Drama. Or they used to... **They also greenlit Danny Antonucci's Ed, Edd n Eddy as one of the Cartoon Cartoons, but this trope would not apply to that. *Nickelodeon co-produced Are You Afraid of the Dark? with its counterpart YTV. It became the first YTV show on Nick, but this trope is otherwise subverted. *Any Canadian-American co-production must be on some network, either on Netflix or otherwise. *League of Super Evil is the source of the page image. Ironically, it was created to fill the CanCon quotas. Examples for non-Canadian content *Ever wonder why anime is so dominant over Japanese media? It's because of a Japanese law that states Japanese networks need to air a certain amount of content that was produced within Japan. Since the premiere of the first Astro Boy series in Japan, anime, alongside tokusatsu (often Super Sentai's American adaptation Power Rangers, as well as Kamen Rider), has made up almost all Japanese media exported to the West. **NHK alone mostly favors Japanese media over foreign media (with the exception of some Nick shows airing on NHK-E, and even then, you're more likely to see anime on there than imports). Why? NHK has a TV license fee similar to the UK's TV license- to watch any TV equipped to receive NHK, you would need to pay the NHK ¥25,520 (or ¥15,490, for over-the-air TV). See also Financial Failure for what happened when tons of people refused to pay the NHK. *It's technically not a law per se, but U.S. television is predominantly filled with media produced in North America (often from the United States), especially if it's produced or dubbed into English. If an anime series is aired on Disney XD, for instance, a U.S.-based English dub would often be broadcast instead of its original Japanese (mostly thanks to the advocates for making English an official language of the USA). *Australia also requires that its broadcasters air a certain percentage of series from Australia. Most of the Australian live-action shows aimed at teens are imported to the US thanks to Nickelodeon, though. *Ever wonder why Doctor Who exists, or any BBC programming? You can thank a similar law that requires the broadcast of British content. The television license fee also plays a factor in said law. *Other countries with similar quotas: the Philippines, Mexico, Nigeria, Israel, South Africa, Jamaica, Venezuela, Russia, and New Zealand. In the former two's cases, it brought over a hated yet memetic show (Phillipines) and most of the imports both Telemundo and Univision air (Mexico). *France has a quota concerning series from the entirety of the European Union, including France itself.